


Clear of Victory

by BoxOnTheNile



Series: Dull Brown Walls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged-Up Pines Twins, All my dipdops are trans, Between seasons 2 and 3 of R&M, F/M, Not shippy yet but eventually, Post canon Gravity Falls, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: The Galactic Federation has taken Earth, and they don't care for the bonds between twins.





	Clear of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Me: i have so many Overwatch wips  
> Me: but rick and Morty is so good i can do a quick thing  
> Also me: *plots out a whole series*
> 
> This is just to get this ball rolling and provide backstory the main fic won't.

“ _The Galactic Federation has found -------- “Mason” Pines as receiving schooling below [his] recommended intensity. The Federation has decided to graduate [him] from the Harry Herpson Institution of Education…._ Ugh, and they just keep messing up your pronouns and deadnaming you.” Mabel tossed the tablet onto the bed before dropping to sit on the floor. 

Dipper forced a smile as he moved from his desk chair to join his twin on the floor. “I appreciated the fart noise over my deadname, there.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Mabel turned to her brother. He was the smart one, the one with the plan, with a solution. She was just… well, just Mabel.

“Probably head up to Oregon. Soos and Wendy could use help with everything in the woods, and, uh, The Author has some ideas.” Ever paranoid, Dipper has insisted they not refer to Grunkle Ford by his name, not since they found out he was actually wanted by the Federation. 

Apparently, he'd made his way back to the correct dimension several times, just never Earth.

Mabel’s eyes burned, but she stubbornly held back tears. “We were supposed to go to school together. Now you're leaving and Grunkle Stan and The Author are gonna miss Hanukkah. Aliens were supposed to be, I dunno, cool. These ones just ruin everything.”

Dipper had no answers, and they sat together in silence for a long time.  
\--

School was so quiet without Dipper. There was no more muffled pen clicks in Algebra, no one to whisper comments to in English, no one reviewing her science notes and explaining the things she didn't quite understand. It felt like half her soul was missing, like someone had pulled out one of her lungs and left the hollow space. 

Then, one day, three weeks and four days after Dipper left for Gravity Falls, Morty Smith dropped into the seat next to her during free period, pulled out his history homework, and said “I didn't understand a damn, a goddamn word of what was said today.”

And Mabel said, “I think I got about fifteen percent, so I guess we're both failing this unit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a poem by Emily Dickenson but I'm updating at midnight from my phone so


End file.
